Leave your nightmares on the pillow
by NieA-29
Summary: AU universitario en el que Tom, deprimido después de cortar con Dickie, se une a un grupo de estudio y allí conoce a Peter. Notas sobre la música que aparece en el fic se pueden encontrar al final de la parte II
1. Prólogo

El Talento de Mr. Ripley es mi película favorita, aunque sea completamente diferente del libro no importa, es tan preciosa que cada vez que la veo se me escapan un par de lágrimas como mínimo. Los libros los adoro también xD Así que sólo era cuestión de tiempo de que llegara el día en que escribiera algo con dos de mis personajes favoritos: Peter y Tom. Sé que no es muy conocido, pero espero que les guste :3

**Fandom: **Talented Mr. Ripley  
**Personajes:** Tom Ripley, Peter Smith-kingsley, Meredith Logue, Dickie Greenleaf y mencines de Marge Sherwood y Freddie Miles.  
**Parejas: **menciones de Tom/Dickie, Peter/Tom pre-slash  
**Rating:** PG  
**Spoilers:** Ninguno realmente.  
**Avisos:** No es necesario haber visto la película puesto que se trata de un AU (por lo que también hay cosas que no tienen nada que ver con el canon XD), pero ayudaría para entender las pequeñas referencias. Aunque también hay pequeños detalles más referentes al libro... xD

**Leave your nightmares in the pillow**

_Prólogo_

Las lágrimas caían libres por sus mejillas, frenaban en su barbilla y de allí decidían caer al vacío.

No tendría que estar llorando, siempre había sabido que iba a acabar así, era imposible que esa relación llegara a buen puerto, y aun así… Tom sorbió los mocos aguados que empezaban a caerle sobre el labio superior y se los limpió con la manga del jersey. Suspiró y volvió a dejar caer la cabeza sobre sus rodillas.

Cuando Dickie se le había acercado una tarde en la cafetería y había empezado a hablarle, preguntándole si quería ir con él en el grupo de literatura, Tom había sabido instantáneamente que estaba siendo manipulado, pero con esa mirada y esa sonrisa dirigidas hacia él… Había acabado aceptando, viendo a Dickie varios días a la semana, conociendo a su odioso amigo Freddie y a su novia Marge, que un día encontraría que no podía entrar en casa de los cuernos que adornaban su cabeza. Tom se sintió enrojecer al pensar que uno de ellos sería por su culpa. Marge le caía bien, pero Dickie era Dickie; guapo, listo, sexy, simpático, elegante y cabrón. Sabía que el día en el que se cansara de él llegaría, pero una pequeña vocecilla en su cerebro había rezado para que Dickie abriera los ojos y se diera cuenta de que Tom le quería de verdad, que le cuidaría, que era… _Un don nadie y un pesado_. Así se lo había hecho saber el mismo Dickie no hacía ni veinte minutos, dos después de que la clase acabara, con el trabajo bajo el brazo y un diez adornando, en brillante tinta roja, la portada.

Tom respiró hondo y decidió que ya había hecho suficiente el nenaza, tranquilizó su respiración hasta que dejó de sollozar y se levantó. Se giró para subir las escaleras y chocó con alguien que bajaba.

-Perdón, lo siento

-No, no pasa nada. ¿Estás bien? —El chico con el que había tropezado bajó el escalón que les separaba para ponerse a su altura y le sonrió— Eres Tom ¿verdad? —Tom se le quedó mirando sorprendido, tratando de recordar quién era y de qué le conocía— Peter Smith-Kingsley. Dickie nos presentó hace unas semanas, en la fiesta de Freddie —Sí, ahora lo recordaba. La fiesta, no el chico.

-Ah, sí claro. Lo tenía en la punta de la lengua —Peter sonrió, tenía una bonita sonrisa.

-No hace falta que te disculpes, todos íbamos un poco contentos —Gran eufemismo, pensó Tom, que esa noche había pillado tal borrachera que había acabado peleándose con Freddie a puñetazo limpio. Dickie no se había enfadado mucho, pero la relación entre Tom y el pelirrojo había empeorado aun más desde entonces.

Peter seguía allí, sonriendo y observándole como si quisiera decir algo pero no se atreviera. Entonces Tom recordó que había estado llorando y que seguramente aun tendría los ojos rojos, la nariz chorreando… Intentó huir.

-Bueno, pues… que vaya bien… y eso —dijo colocándose bien la correa de la maleta sobre el hombro.

-Sí, claro. Adiós.

Tom empezó a subir las escaleras sin esperar a que el otro chico se moviera. Cuando llegó arriba del todo estuvo tentado de girarse y comprobar si Peter aun seguía allí, si también se había girado para observarle o si ya se había ido. Negó con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia la salida principal.

El sol se estaba poniendo detrás del edificio oeste de la facultad y formaba largas sombras que cubrían la gran explanada verde donde, reunidos en pequeños grupos, algunos alumnos aun se encontraban hablando o descansando, tumbados y sin ninguna preocupación. Tom suspiró y siguió andando.

La historia fue escrita como un one-shot pero la he dividido en 3 partes para hacer más fácil la lectura ^^

**Niea.**


	2. Parte I

**Leave your nightmares on the pillow**

_Parte I_

No sabía cómo podía haberse dejado engañar de aquella manera. Sí, Tom necesitaba salir y conocer gente nueva, apartar su mente del hecho que Dickie le había usado y abandonado, pero una cosa era salir y tomar algo en un bar y otra aceptar acompañar a Fran y Alex a su grupo de estudio y divertimiento musical. No que fueran un grupo de música, era más bien… ¿qué le había dicho la chica? "Nos aprovechamos del primo de Meredith, que tiene un pequeño estudio y allí podemos tocar y cantar tranquilamente". Pues eso, que él no quería tocar el piano con gente a la que no conocía.

Apartó la vista del trozo de papel en el que había apuntado la dirección y observó el edificio una última vez; cuatro pisos, recién pintado de rojo con balcones negros, número 3 bajo A. Llamó al interfono y sin que nadie preguntara quién era le abrieron. Bajó los tres escalones y llegó a una puerta entreabierta, antes de anunciar su llegada echó un vistazo al reloj; cinco minutos antes.

-Hola, soy Tom. Fran dijo que viniera… —cerró la puerta y oyó a alguien acercarse.

-¿Tom? —esa voz le sonaba

-¡Peter!

-Vaya, no sabía que fueras tú el amigo de Fran que iba a venir hoy. El mundo es un pañuelo ¿eh? —el chico se le acercó y le tendió la mano a modo de saludo, Tom dudó unos instantes y finalmente la encajó.

-Tampoco yo sabía que fueras amigo de Fran y Alex —se separaron y se dirigieron hacia el sofá que había a su derecha. Era cómodo y suave, de un color crema muy claro que iluminaba el gris pálido de las paredes. El silencio les envolvía, Tom no sabía qué decir y Peter estaba bebiendo de un vaso que parecía contener zumo de naranja. Cuando el chico acabó de beber y dejó el vaso en la mesilla que había a su lado, volvió a hablar— Así que tú también tocas el piano ¿eh? —Tom asintió lentamente, no sabía cómo sabía eso Peter, pero supuso que Fran debía haberlo dicho en algún momento al preguntar si podía llevarle— Yo también, es por eso que tengo este local. Bueno, al principio era de mi hermano y mío, para que él pudiera pintar tranquilamente y no llenara la casa de olores extraños y yo pudiera practicar sin molestar a los vecinos— Tom sonrió, él también había tenido algún que otro problema a causa de sus prolongadas horas de estudio— ¿Cómo es que Fran te ha invitado?

Antes de contestar, Tom dudó unos instantes, pensando qué podía decir sin contar la verdad. Por suerte no hizo falta poner en marcha su gran imaginación e idear una mentira creíble y digna, alguien llamó al timbre. Peter se levantó y abrió la puerta; era una chica rubia, alta y delgada que hizo saltar la imagen de Marge, la novia de Dickie, en la mente de Tom y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. La chica saludó a Peter con dos besos y una sonrisa y entonces posó sus ojos sobre él.

-Meredith, éste es Tom, Fran le ha invitado —la chica sonrió cálidamente y se acercó a él.

-Soy Meredith Logue —le dio dos besos a él también y se sentó a su lado en el sofá, que se había vuelto ligeramente más estrecho al ocupar ahora a tres personas— Qué bien que venga alguien nuevo de vez en cuando, siempre es bueno conocer gente nueva —Tom asintió, pensando qué esperarían esos chicos de él; si era estudiar llevaba uno de los libros que tenía que leer en la mochila, si era tocar algo de música… Empezó a ponerse nervioso, las palmas de las manos le sudaban y tuvo que disimular mientras trataba de secárselas en los pantalones.

-¿Tú qué instrumento tocas?

-El violín ¿y tú?

-El piano.

-¡Cómo Peter y Alex! Al final tendremos que comprar otro piano…

-No, si yo no quiero… —empezó a decir Tom, pero el timbre volvió a sonar. Parecía que alguien no quería dejarle hablar. Fran y Alex habían llegado, ya estaban todos.

Resultó que el grupo de estudio y divertimiento musical no era algo tan horrible. Los cinco se juntaban alrededor de la mesa y se ponían a hacer deberes, pasar apuntes en limpio o, como en el caso de Tom, a leer. De fondo habían puesto un poco de música tranquila que acompañaba y no molestaba. Cuando alguno de ellos tenía una duda preguntaba a los demás, aunque ésta no tuviera nada que ver con lo que los otros estudiaban; o leían partes de sus trabajos en alto por si se entendía todo y, por supuesto, de vez en cuando se conectaban al_ facebook_ y cotilleaban entre risas. Fran le había contado que todos habían sido grandes amigos en el instituto y que una vez empezada la universidad habían seguido con aquellas sesiones de estudio para no perder el contacto. Tom les envidiaba, el ambiente confortable que se respiraba, las bromas y sonrisas, él nunca lo había experimentado; no con Fran y Alex, que era lo más cercano que había tenido a amigos, y por supuesto no con Dickie.

Dos rápidas horas después y con medio libro leído, llegó la hora de la verdad. Tal y como le había dicho Fran, en el estudio había un piano, que debía de ser de Peter, el violín de Meredith y una guitarra; nadie la tocaba, había sido un capricho de la hermana de Peter y allí había acabado, acumulando polvo. Los primeros en levantarse de la mesa y acercarse al piano fueron Alex y Fran, que según les contaron tenían que ensayar para una representación que tenían el próximo fin de semana. Tom sabía lo bien que sonaban, después de todo se habían conocido en la escuela de música, y además les había ido a ver un par de veces. Se sentó en el sofá junto a Peter y Meredith y sonrió animadamente mientras por dentro rezaba para que no le hicieran salir a él. Alex empezó a tocar el piano, suaves notas de ritmo tranquilo que adoptaron perfectamente su papel secundario bajo la dulce voz de Fran. La chica sabía cantar, lo hacía tan bien que si quisiera podría dedicarse a ello como profesional. Tom cerró los ojos y se dejó mecer por la melodía, después de todo era una canción de cuna. Abrió los ojos cuando el silencio les sobrevino a todos; Fran sonreía tímidamente, con las mejillas sonrojadas y mordiéndose el labio inferior nerviosa; Alex se había girado y les miraba con el mismo brillo expectante que la chica; Peter y Meredith tenían la boca ligeramente abierta y los ojos fijos en la pareja. Tom fue el primero en ponerse a aplaudir y los otros chicos se unieron rápidamente.

-Genial chicos, simplemente genial.

-Les vais a dejar a todos con un palmo de narices.

-Precioso.

-Muchas gracias chicos, hemos estado ensayando toda la semana.

-¿Algo más que queráis practicar? —preguntó Meredith, seguro que quería escuchar más.

-Lo siento, pero se nos está haciendo tarde y hemos quedado para cenar.

-Oh, ¡pues que os vaya muy bien!

Los chicos recogieron sus cosas y se despidieron de todos con besos y abrazos. Cuando la puerta se cerró Tom ya tenía las palabras en la punta de la lengua, él también debía irse, no esperaría a que le hicieran tocar nada. Pero no tuvo suerte, Meredith le cogió por los hombros y le llevó hacia el piano, le sentó en el banco y con una sonrisa le dijo que era su turno.

-Si estudiaste con ellos seguro que también tocas genial —la chica se sentó en el sofá junto a Peter.

-Puedo dejarte algunas partituras si no sabes qué tocar —ofreció el chico, pero Tom negó con la cabeza, respiró hondo y se giró de cara al piano. Acarició las frías teclas durante unos instantes, decidiendo qué tocaba. Finalmente cerró los ojos y dejó que sus dedos fueran los que decidieran.

**Niea.**


	3. Parte II

**Leave your nightmares on the pillow**

_Parte II_

Quizá no tendría que haberlo hecho, confiar en su subconsciente nunca había sido buena idea después de todo, pero al menos la canción le había salido perfecta, incluso se podía decir mejor que nunca. En su cabeza sonaba la letra de la canción mientras sus dedos se movían ágiles por el teclado y su mente proyectaba imágenes de esos meses pasados junto a Dickie. Las lágrimas habían estado a punto de caer, pero respirando hondo y poniendo aun más sentimiento en las últimas notas, consiguió aplacarlas. Peter y Meredith aplaudieron fuerte y cuando Tom se giró vio que también sonreían ampliamente. El nudo que se había formado en su garganta se aflojó levemente y una suave sonrisa adornó sus labios.

-Fran tenía razón, tocas de maravilla —dijo Meredith.

-Muchas gracias, no es nada.

-Claro que sí, además esa canción es preciosa —Tom enrojeció, por supuesto que habían identificado la canción.

-Seguro que tú tocas el violín de maravilla también.

-Lo intento —contestó la chica con una sonrisa— el próximo día podríamos hacer un dueto, buscaré la partitura en Internet y la ensayaré en casa.

-Eh… —Tom no supo que contestar ante aquello, no tenía pensado volver allí, aunque lo había pasado muy bien, sí— Como quieras… —fue lo que acabó contestando.

-Entonces decidido. Me gustaría quedarme más, pero yo también tengo que irme. Encantada de conocerte Tom.

-Lo mismo digo.

-Adiós Peter, dile a la tía que el domingo hay barbacoa en el jardín —dijo la chica mientras guardaba el portátil en la maleta y cogía el violín, que no había podido ver la luz ese día.

-Se lo diré, adiós Meredith —los primos se dieron dos besos y la chica se giró para despedirse también de Tom.

-Dile a Peter que te toque algo —le dijo Meredith tras los dos besos— creo que se está oxidando.

Tom asintió y observó a la chica dirigirse hacia la puerta, abrirla, saludar con la mano y cerrarla tras ella. Sabía que un sutil rubor le cubría las mejillas, pero no podía evitarlo. "_Dile a Peter que te toque algo_" había enviado las imágenes erróneas a su cerebro y éstas habían llegado, difusas, menos mal, a otras partes de su cuerpo.

-¿Quieres algo para beber? —Peter le sacó de su ensoñación y Tom miró el reloj antes de contestar, realmente no era tan tarde, pero no quería quedarse solo con el chico. Su silencio después de la pequeña actuación de Tom le hacía sentir nervioso, aun más de lo normal.

-No gracias, creo que yo también me iré.

-¿No quieres tocar otra canción? Lo has hecho muy bien de veras —Tom se rascó el cuello indeciso, hacía mucho que no tocaba el piano y tras aquellos cortos cinco minutos sus dedos zumbaban con deseos de más, pero Peter… su mirada azul se le clavaba en el estómago; su cabello, sus maneras, tan parecidas a las de Dickie y tan diferentes a la vez— También puedo tocar algo yo si lo prefieres, así puedes decirle a Meredith que no tengo nada de oxidado.

Tom volvió a sonrojarse, otra vez su cerebro le traicionaba con pensamientos que le incomodaban. ¡Ya no tenía dieciséis años, eso tenía que parar! Aun y así, asintió.

-De acuerdo — Y se sentó en el sofá, dejando bien claro que era el turno de Peter de ponerse frente al piano.

El chico sonrió, entrelazó los dedos y estiró los brazos haciendo petar algún nudillo. Se sentó en el banco, respiró hondo un par de veces, alzó los dedos en el aire, los flexionó y los dejó caer para ponerse a tocar.

Tom no sabía qué canción era. Algo clásico, le decía una pequeña parte de su mente, pero la otra estaba completamente absorta en el confiado y metódico movimiento de los dedos de Peter. Dedos largos, con uñas cuidadas y piel suave algo pálida; aunque no tanto como la de Tom. Su espalda estaba rígida y su cabeza se movía al compás de la canción. La camiseta negra que llevaba marcaba la espalda musculosa de Peter y la luz del atardecer que entraba por la alta ventana a su derecha incidía en él provocando que su cabello negro brillara aun más. Las sombrías notas se parecían demasiado a los golpes que daba el corazón de Tom contra sus costillas, la boca se le había quedado seca y tuvo que pasarse la lengua por los labios, tragar fuerte y apoyar la cabeza en sus manos. No podía ser, no por favor, otra vez no. Mierda, mierda, mierda. Se decía mientras las últimas notas resonaban en el aire. Otra vez no, era demasiado pronto, demasiado bueno. Cuando el cerebro de Tom procesó el silencio el chico entreabrió los dedos para observar a Peter, que le miraba con una ceja alzada. Se incorporó y aplaudió, las palmadas resonando fuertes en la habitación vacía.

-Uau, sois todos muy buenos — dijo con la voz ronca. Tosió suavemente para aclararse la garganta.

-Es una de las canciones que va a cantar la coral este domingo en la catedral.

-¿Tocas para la coral? —preguntó Tom sintiendo como por fin su corazón se calmaba. Peter asintió y se giró completamente de cara a él, aun sentado en el banquillo del piano y con la luz brillando en sus ojos azules. Claros y serenos, honestos. Preocupados.

-Tom ¿estás bien? —la suavidad en su voz le hizo estremecer, pero aun y así el chico asintió y trató de sonreír, decirle que no le pasaba nada, quizá era el cansancio, conocer gente nueva le agotaba a veces. Pero no le dio tiempo, Peter siguió hablando— Es por Dickie, la canción que has tocado era para él —los ojos de Tom se abrieron de sorpresa y enrojeció profusamente.

-¿Cómo lo…? ¡No! ¿Por qué iba yo…? Dickie…

-Tom, estaba en la fiesta ¿recuerdas?

No, no lo recordaba, pero era cierto que Peter se lo había dicho hacía unos días, cuando se encontraron en las escaleras. Después de que Tom hubiera estado llorando como un idiota.

La fiesta había ido bien las primeras tres horas, buena música, mucha gente divertida, alcohol que ayudara a desinhibirse y a hablar con aquella gente, alcohol que hiciera que Tom no pudiera dejar de mirar a Dickie y recordar algunos de sus encuentros, que hiciera que Tom fuera a buscar a Dickie y le convenciera para ir un rato al patio trasero y bajarse los pantalones, que el chico aceptara y que poco rato después fuera a buscar a Marge para prácticamente tirársela frente a todos los invitados, que tampoco estaban prestando mucha atención, nadie lo hacía, tan sólo él. Y Freddie. Quien le había estado susurrando palabras hirientes, insultos y verdades que Tom no quería aceptar y que hicieron que cerrara la mano en un puño y le propinara un golpe que dolió a los dos. Se enzarzaron en una pelea que consiguió despertar la atención de los asistentes, que con el juicio nublado tan solo animaban y vitoreaban cada vez que la sangre fluía de una nueva herida, alguien caía, o soltaba un insulto. Dickie paró la pelea, riendo como si nada sucediera y posando un brazo en los hombros de sus amigos, señalándoles el baño y pidiendo por favor que se limpiaran y no mancharan nada. ¿Qué, de todo aquello, había visto Peter? Tom no podía apartar los ojos de las negras y lustrosas patas del piano, no quería saberlo.

-Imagino… Imagino que debe ser difícil ser el amante de alguien —dijo el chico tratando de sonar casual y tranquilo, pero en sus mejillas también se había posado el rojo color de la vergüenza— Has puesto mucho sentimiento en la canción —Tom asintió, no sabía qué contestar— Si de verdad le quieres tienes que luchar por él, así solo te estás haciendo daño a ti. Y a Marge.

-No, verás… Dickie y yo…

-Nadie está con Dickie por qué sea el mejor amigo del mundo, ni tan siquiera Freddie —Tom abrió los ojos de forma descomunal ante aquello ¿Dickie y Freddie? Le entraron ganas de vomitar— ¡No! No quería decir que… ¡Qué asco! —Tom rió ante aquello y Peter contestó el gesto, los dos se relajaron un poco— Freddie y Dickie son amigos por interés. Es muy fácil querer a Dickie, pero muy difícil soportarle. Marge… no sé cómo lo hace.

-Yo tampoco.

-Eres un buen chico, Tom. No tendrías que dejarte hacer estas cosas —el chico enrojeció y finalmente alzó la vista y la dirigió a los ojos de Peter. Su rostro estaba parcialmente escondido tras las sombras que habían ido creciendo a medida que el sol se ponía y aun y así, sus ojos seguían brillando.

-¿Recuerdas hace unos días, cuando nos encontramos en las escaleras? Dickie acababa de dejarme —Peter permaneció en silencio— La primera vez que me dirigió la palabra sabía que nada bueno podía salir de allí, había oído hablar de su fama, incluso del rumor de aquella chica que se suicidó por que la había dejado embarazada. Pero asentí a hacer el trabajo con él, me dejé engañar por sus sonrisas, su cuerpo… —sonrió avergonzado, se pasó una mano por el cabello y suspiró— Cuando estábamos juntos era como si el sol brillara fuerte y cálido en mi corazón. Al principio me sentía mal al pensar en Marge pero después me convencí de que tenía que saberlo, era imposible no hacerlo, y que si no decía nada debía de ser porqué no le importaba, quizá ella también se iba con otros chicos de vez en cuando —sin ser consciente de ello una lágrima solitaria había empezado a recorrer su mejilla derecha, la limpió con la mano y se dejó caer de espaldas al sofá, la vista clavada en el techo. Se sentía bien decir todo aquello en voz alta, aunque la reacción de Peter después de aquel monólogo le era completamente desconocida— Fui tan estúpido que creí que si me esforzaba suficiente Dickie la dejaría y se quedaría conmigo. _Sólo _conmigo. Pero fue eso precisamente lo que le hizo apartarse de mí. Bueno, eso y el diez del trabajo por supuesto ¿para que si no había hablado con el don nadie de la facultad? Es difícil estar en una universidad llena de niños pijos ¿sabes? La beca a penas cubre los costes básicos así que no puedo ni comprarme ropa de marca para tratar de pasar desapercibido, aunque eso es algo nunca conseguiría. Vosotros los ricos parecéis tener algo inherente en vuestra sangre que os hace tener ese no sé qué que nunca podré imitar. Y mi tía no me deja trabajar, dice que tengo que concentrarme en estudiar, como si sacar buenas notas fuera tan difícil… soy muy listo, pero parece que eso no es suficiente para ser feliz.

El silencio envolvió a los chicos, las sombras habían acabado de cubrirlo todo puesto que nadie había encendido luz alguna. Tom seguía con la vista en el techo, tratando de contener las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir. Era la primera vez que decía a alguien todo lo que pensaba y un peso importante se había disuelto dentro de él. Rió silenciosamente y fue entonces cuando notó el sofá hundirse bajo el peso de Peter, su rodilla rozando la de él. Tom le miró durante unos segundos sin mover la cabeza y volvió a dirigir sus ojos hacia el techo.

-No eres un don nadie, Tom —Era la voz más suave que jamás había escuchado. Cerró los ojos y trató de reprimir un escalofrío, pero no lo consiguió— Y no tienes que aparentar ser quien no eres. Tienes razón, la gente con dinero cree estar por encima de los menos favorecidos, pero por eso mismo no debes dejar que te afecten sus palabras, tienes que mostrarles de lo que eres capaz siendo tu mismo y darles una lección —Tom negó con la cabeza, pero una sonrisa se había aposentado en sus labios. Tras unos segundos Peter volvió a hablar— ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres ir a cenar? —Tom enrojeció, ese era uno de los motivos por los que nunca había tenido amigos de verdad; desde que sus padres murieron no tenía dinero que gastar para salir con ellos, ni una casa decente a la que invitarles— Invito yo, como compensación.

-Eso va al revés, quién ralla con sus problemas es quien paga.

-Ya bueno, pero he sido yo quien ha iniciado la conversación.

-Tom se sentía demasiado cansado como para discutir, Peter le miraba con una sonrisa y ¿qué más daba? El chico ya había visto lo peor de él. Asintió lentamente.

-De acuerdo.

**FIN**

* * *

**Notas finales:** La música a la que se hace referencia es la siguiente:

La canción que cantan/tocan Fran y Alex es _Lullaby for Cain_, la canción que suena al empezar la película.

La canción que toca Tom es _Hello,_ de Lionel Richie, ya que fue la versión que cantaron los de glee la que me hizo venir ganas de escribir el fic.

La canción de Peter es _Staabat Mater,_ canción que también toca Peter en la película

Espoero que os haya gustado ^^

**Niea.**


End file.
